


Disparity

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Parent/Child Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: They are on opposite sides of the spectrum; one malignant, the other innocent.Bellatrix loves her.





	

She’s born mere hours after midnight, where the air is still chilled and the sky still dark.

She cries as she's handed to her, loud wails that hurt the ears of all those gathered around them; drops of water forming at her eyes and dripping down her cheeks, to her neck. Bellatrix holds her, rocks her, coos in her ear in an attempt to calm her. Eventually it works.

She is exhausted. Her body feels frail, her head pounds. It's reminiscent of the aftermath of crucio, only there is an inexplicable lightness to her chest. An almost foreign feeling of love.

Narcissa offers to take the child, so she can rest, but Bellatrix waves her away.

A bony hand reaches for a chubby cheek, the pad of her thumb tracing the heated skin. She is careful not to let her nails touch, lest she leave a mark.

Her child has light, silvery hair; not unlike the way Draco’s had been when he was a newborn. Only instead of Draco’s crystal blue, it's brown eyes that look up at her. A replica of her own.

Bellatrix lets her hand trail over soft skin, her touch feathery light. Her actions are cautious, perhaps the most careful they have ever been. Her baby glances at her, wide eyed and curious. She wiggles in Bellatrix's arms, small movements that draw a soft, breathy laugh from her mother.

It’s an odd scene, for those watching. Gone is the deranged warrior, the loyal servant. There is no malice in her movement, no blood-lust in her eyes. There is only love.

It's the harshest of juxtapositions. It is innocence and guilt. Malignancy and purity. Life, and death.

It is a sight no one had ever expected to see.

Still, Bellatrix holds her baby close. Already protective. She pays the others no mind, her attention focused entirely on the bundle in her arms.

A pale hand reaches to hover near her own, and the small hand of her daughter reaches for it, tiny fingers enclosing a larger one. Bellatrix smiles.

“A name?”

Bellatrix’s eyes don’t stray from her child as she answers: “Delphini.”

 


End file.
